Issy marukura
Issy marukura was formerly known as issy misaki due to not knowing who her birth parents were. She was gifted her partner darkus aphendrix by her adoptive mother, kyuzaki. she's in all bakugan seasons and games. Background Issy grew up in italy with her adoptive mother kyuzaki and her grandparents. She lived in wardington for six years before that and was best friends with Sarah and Tayuya. She knew Dan as a child but they forgot who eachother was until they met again when they were 12, the age of which she met Mr and mrs marukura, her biological parents. personality Issy is said to be a cheery girl most of the time but will literally kill someone if they piss her off. She is also a tsunyandere, a mixture of a tsundere and yandere, meaning she says she never has a crush on Dan but also wanting to kill someone if they hurt him relationships Dan Being his love interest, Issy deeply cares for Dan but will not show this in public due to embarrassment. But she fell for him due to his crazy, hyper personality and care for the bakugan. Runo Issy and runo grew up as cousins. But after finding out they weren't biologically related the two treat eachother like sisters. Shun Shun often supports Issy in battles and is like her older brother, getting mad when she had her feelings hurt by masquerade. Marucho Due to being his older sister, Issy has that sibling bond with him and often is concerned for him when he is sad or angry. Julie Due to the fact that Issy is Julie's role model, she guides the girl through her brawling career and gives her tips and strategies. Marduk Issy and Marduk didn't always get along because Marduk was evil and tried to take over the world. He also hurt her friend Sarah's feelings. But she and him eventually became friends and was happy to know Sarah and Marduk started a relationship. Sarah Issy and Sarah have always been childhood friends. And when Issy returned their friendship resumed. Masquerade issy used to despise of masquerade but her opinions of him changed when he began helping the brawlers. Alice issy and alice are like sisters. the two share a bond and feel like they can share secrets with eachother. Aphendrix aphendrix is issy's best friend. protecting her and helping her when needed. other bakugan issy loves and cares for other bakugan but will fight them if they hurt her friends. in game in game issy is portrayed as a kind, caring teen. often being near Dan as to say their a couple. she is like the players older sister and gives him helpful strategies. Quotes from series 1- "HEY PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" 2- "i know.........but we go together.........like cheese and salmonella kuso..." Quotes from game 1- hey kid! need help? 2-yo dude lets brawl!! 3-IM GONNA KILL YOU MARDUK!!!!! Tips 1- the person with the most g points and gate cards win!